


A Few of My Favorite Things

by awkwardgturtle



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 23:43:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8774347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardgturtle/pseuds/awkwardgturtle
Summary: "It feels like a long time since Yuri felt awe-inspired by Victor. Sure, he was at first, watching an idol glide along the same ice that he’s skated on since he was a child, but the last seven months rubbed the shine right off. There were still things that amazed him about Victor - how could there not be? The man won gold 5 years in a row for a reason - but he’s mostly just… Victor. Still, the faint glinting of snow in his thick lashes and the short puffs of steam from his parted lips as his chuckle meets the winter air drag that awe-struck feeling from Yuri’s chest."Victor wants to show Yuri his favorite things in Russia.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Russian date inspired! Also it's been a long time since writing straight up fluff and I needed some. Also cheesy titles because who needs to be creative!
> 
> Re: name-spelling discourse: I go by subtitle spelling, for better or worse. That's all I'm really going to say on that subject.

It feels like a long time since Yuri felt awe-inspired by Victor. Sure, he was at first, watching an idol glide along the same ice that he’s skated on since he was a child, but the last seven months rubbed the shine right off. There were still things that amazed him about Victor - how could there not be? The man won gold 5 years in a row for a reason - but he’s mostly just… Victor. Still, the faint glinting of snow in his thick lashes and the short puffs of steam from his parted lips as his chuckle meets the winter air drag that awe-struck feeling from Yuri’s chest. No, maybe awe-struck isn’t quite right. Awe less struck him than it did stir slowly like someone waking from a long sleep, stretching and smiling lazily at the shining sun that woke it.

Victor’s lips quirk upward, and Yuri realizes too late that his blush isn’t just from the freezing wind. “Yuri, you look cold,” he says, but his expression is knowing.

Yuri shrugs, though his numb hands flex in his pockets. He’s used to skating rinks, but not so much to snow. It’s a different kind of cold. It’s wet, and it seeps into his coat, chilling him to the bone. “I’ll be fine,” he replies.

“Let’s get you something warm,” Victor says regardless. His hand presses to the small of Yuri’s back absently as he takes the lead, guiding him down the street.

Yuri smiles to himself as a couple of passers-by notice the idle touch as they walk past. The whole day has been like this: Victor's arm around him, pulling him to places he loves, introducing him to acquaintances and making him sample his favorite foods. “Just like you did with me in Japan,” Victor had said when he’d proposed the idea, his smile huge and impossible to say no to. 

Everywhere they went, Victor looked so at home, like he belonged there, like every inch of Russia molded itself to be somewhere that Victor fit in. It was so unlike Japan where Victor seemed so much larger than life, above everything.

And everywhere they went, everyone they saw listened to Victor boast about Yuri, watched his arm slide around his waist as he talked up his skating and asked everyone to watch him in the Grand Prix series.

At first he was embarrassed, protesting quietly as Victor talked him up, but slowly he noticed the pattern. Every mention of Victor’s career or his return to skating was neatly brushed aside in favor of glowing praise for Yuri until they dropped the subject altogether. After that realization, he just watched Victor and smiled, basking in the questioning looks and envious eyes. If he was going to be the object of Victor’s attentions, he might as well enjoy it.

Something warm is pressing into Yuri’s hand, chasing his thoughts away. Yuri thanks Victor quietly as he takes the cup, but Victor’s eyes are no longer on him. They’d ended up at a stand selling hot beverages next to a crowded outdoor ice skating rink. The snow made the ice almost too slick to skate on, but it didn’t stop the dozens mincing on their skates, holding mittened hands. Victor watches them in quiet contemplation, his face almost longing as the couples circle the rink again and again.

Yuri takes a deep breath. “If you want, we could...”

Victor shakes his head before he can finish the sentence, but Yuri understands. It wouldn’t be the same for them. Even in the new context, it would be too much like every other time they’re together, practicing jumps and routines. Victor smiles nonetheless, eyes never leaving the rink. Yuri wonders for a moment if Victor was ever allowed to skate just for fun, without the pressure of being the best. The thought lasts him about as long as it takes for Victor’s hand to wrap warmly around him and tug him close to his side.

“Why don’t we get back?”

Victor's eyes finally make their way back to Yuri, and Yuri smiles up at him. “Okay.”

Yuri doesn’t move from Victor’s side, and Victor doesn’t pull away, even as they head back to their hotel, picking their way through the worsening snow. Out of everything they’d done today, Yuri thinks, this is the part he prefers. Quiet conversation between sips of tea, pressed comfortably against one another through the snowfall.

“Victor.” Humming in question, Victor glances down at Yuri. “Thank you for this. Taking me out, I mean. It was nice seeing all of your favorite things.”

Victor chuckles and stops, dropping his arm. “I’m glad you enjoyed it,” he says, “but I forgot to show you my favorite thing of all.”

“We still have time if you want to...” Yuri’s sentence trails off when he notices that Victor is pointing, so he looks without thinking.

He finds himself staring at a storefront of some sort of antique shop with many trinkets displayed in the window and he furrows his brow. His reflection in the ancient mirror Victor pointed to does the same. Slowly, it sinks in what Victor is trying to tell him.

_ Me? _

Victor leans in to kiss a beet-red cheek, and murmurs, “The most wonderful thing in all of Russia.”

Yuri smiles and turns his head to catch Victor’s lips properly for a soft kiss. He pulls back, watching Victor’s lips curl into an adoring smile. 

“I think I disagree,” Yuri says.

Their hands find each others, and Victor brings them up to kiss their joined fingers. “Then I’ll just have to prove you wrong.”


End file.
